


Unexpected Kisses

by Azaleeshwrites



Series: Brothers or Lovers? [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo's first kiss, Kissing, M/M, Shimadacest, Sojiro Shimada (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaleeshwrites/pseuds/Azaleeshwrites
Summary: Drunken Genji has to be smuggled back into his room after a night out by Hanzo.Well... things go a little different then expected.





	Unexpected Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My first official work on Ao3! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: 
> 
> Azaleeshwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> Unbeta'd...  
> cause... poor me does not have a beta-reader yet XD   
> Let me know if there are any mistakes :)   
> I might write more if the feedback is good :)

He pressed the hand to Genji’s face and hissed lowly under his breath. Ushering his darling brother behind the next Shoji they passed.  
“Would you keep quiet?!” he whispered into Genji’s ear. The younger Shimada was horribly drunk and could just so suppress a giggle, muffled by Hanzo’s palm. 

This was definitely not the first time he had shown up on the estates grounds in such a horrible state. But it sure was the first for Hanzo to get him unseen back into his room. 

The elder brother looked around the area. Ears perked to listen to any movements. Footsteps in this case. And they were nearby. By the sound of it, it were dress shoes on wooden floorboards. Definitely a guard. 

“Anija…” Genji crooned with a smile in his voice. Eyes glistening with mischief. He raised a hand towards Hanzo’s wrist and pried it off his face. Slowly Hanzo turned his head towards Genji and glared him down. Or at least tried to.  
But no chance now. Genji was too far gone in his alcoholic bliss, and other substances that he had possibly consumed. 

“Don’t speak…” Hanzo hissed again to get Genji to quiet down. He turned his head again towards the Shoji. Why had he not closed it properly as he ushered Genji inside?! This was surely a bad idea to begin with. 

Fact was… Genji enjoyed this. A little too much for Hanzo’s taste.  
Amber eyes glistened in the scarce lamplight that fell into the small room. Someone was up to no good. 

Genji licked his lips slowly and closed them around the tips of Hanzo’s index and middle finger. Shameless. Blunt. And oh so sweet all at once. 

Hanzo gasped at the sudden and entirely unexpected contact of his inebriated brother and turned his head with such a speed towards him, that it seemed like a miracle that he had not suffered from a whiplash. 

“What do you think you are doing?!” he asked breathlessly. A blush rising onto his high cheekbones. 

Mischievously, Genji only smiled and hollowed his cheeks, sucking eagerly on the digits.  
This was definitely not what Hanzo had expected at all. And this little room with the guard in the hallway, just on the other side of the paper thin dividing wall was for sure not the best place to do such a thing. 

The younger brother chuckled lowly and parted his lips from the digits with a barely audible plop. 

Genji scoffed in a displeased manner. Like a child that got chided one too many times.“You have such a stick up your butt. it’s…” But his words got cut off with a kiss. Hanzo’s lips pressing against Genji’s for a long moment. 

Kissing his brother was definitely a better idea than getting caught by a guard and reported to their father in the early hours of morning. Considering the fact that Genji got already into trouble with him and the elders three times this week as he stayed out beyond curfew and even had the audacity to show up drunk to practise just two days ago. 

The younger brother sighed contently and melted into the kiss, placing his hands at the small of Hanzo’s waist. One hand sliding lower to cup his brothers plump rear which resulted in Hanzo opening his lips for a gasp. 

An invitation to deepen the kiss? Not really. But Genji did it anyways. 

What was better than going out and partying with friends?  
Giving in to your deepest desires. No matter how wrong they seemed in the spur of the moment. 

The guard outside the Shoji slowly made his way down the hallway. And even after he was gone for a solid minute, the brothers did not seem to be willing to part from one another. 

BLack of oxygen was what finally tore them apart. Hanzo looked at genji with a furious blush spread all over his face and ears. It even seemed to creep down his neck, tinting his usually fair skin the loveliest shade of pink. He raised a hand to cover his lips and turned his head away from Genji. A sorry attempt to keep his flushed face out of Genji’s sight. 

“You are…” He began but got interrupted by his brother with a smug grin on his face. Accompanied by the waggle of bushy eyebrows.  
“The best? Yeah… heard that quite a few times. For someone as sexually repressed like you, you sure know how to kiss, Anija.” 

\-----

Hanzo explained the broken Shoji to his father with an attacker. He would NEVER admit that he grabbed Genji and threw him out of the little room they had been hiding from a patrolling guard. 

Neither did he tell Genji that this was his first kiss.


End file.
